The present invention relates generally to fiber optics, and, more specifically, to an optic panel usable in a laser/optical projection video display.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,502, by J. T. Veligdan, and entitled "Flat or Curved Thin Optical Display Panel," assigned to the present assignee.
Video display screens are commonly used in television (TV) for example, and typically use cathode ray tubes (CRTs) for projecting the TV image. In the United States, the screen has a width to height ratio of 4:3 with 525 vertical lines of resolution. An electron beam is conventionally scanned both horizontally and vertically in the screen to form a number of picture elements, i.e. pixels, which collectively form the image. Color images are conventionally formed by selectively combining red, blue, and green pixels.
Conventional cathode ray tubes have a practical limit in size and are relatively deep to accommodate the required electron gun. Larger screen TVs are available which typically include various forms of image projection against a suitable screen for increasing the screen image size. However, such screens have various shortcomings including limited viewing angle, limited resolution, and limited brightness and typically are also relatively deep and heavy.
Various configurations are being developed for larger screen TVs which are relatively thin in depth. These include the use of conventional fiber optic cables in various configurations for channeling the light image from a suitable source to a relatively large screen face. However, typical fiber optic thin projection screens are relatively complex and vary in levels of resolution and brightness.
When viewing any type of video display screen, image contrast is an important parameter which affects viewing quality. To achieve high contrast in all ambient lighting conditions, it is necessary that the viewing screen be as dark as possible. This enables the actual black portions of the image to appear black. The manufacturers of conventional television cathode ray tubes have been trying to develop screens which appear darker or blacker for improving picture quality. However, it is impossible for direct view CRTs to actually be black because they utilize phosphors for forming the viewing image, with the phosphors themselves not being black.
Accordingly, an improved thin or flat panel optical screen for use in a projection TV, for example, is desired.